supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Million Gunman
How Million Gunman joined the Tourney The Million Gunman was the 9th assassin in No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle. His appearance is a somewhat tall and skinny old man with gray hair, wearing a gray suit with a bit of red. He and Shinobu fight each other in the Santa Destroy Bank. His main weapon is a golden handgun. Million Gunman had been hired by the Addes syndicate to kill Lien Neville as Duke previously could not. How to unlock *Get 2,178 ft in Home-Run Contest with Lien. *Play 700 matches For both methods, you must fight Million Gunman at the Santa Destroy Bank. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Million Gunman by wishing for him from Shenron. After defeating Million Gunman, or wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 525 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the rich money gunner, the Million Gunman!" He will be seen right of Erron Black, left of Dulcinea, above Jack Mitchell and below Magoichi. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Million Gunman smokes a cigar. After the announcer calls his name Million Gunman shoots a coin out of his gun as the camera zooms and says "You talk a lot of trach for a child." Special Moves Coin Shooter (Neutral) Million Gunman points his gun out saying "Take this!" and shoots 5 coins out like bullets at the opponent. His bullets can ricochet off of any solid nondestructable on certain stages giving him the ability to hit the opponent from anywhere on the stage. Half-Dollar Shotgun (Side) Million Gunman pulls out a shotgun and shoots a damaging half-dollar coin at the opponent. Dinero Snipe (Up) Million Gunman jumps into the air and fires a rifle that shoots dimes down. Deposit Grenade (Down) Million Gunman throws a grenade up and shoots it, scattering damaging coins around him. Bankrupt (Hyper Smash) Million Gunman points his gun out and says "Fuck you!" then fires a set of coins at the opponent. If they hit, they implant themselves in the helpless opponent, and Million Gunman runs up, pointing his gun at the head of the opponent who begs "No!" But the gunman fires a dollar coin with a slow motion effect until it hits the opponent's head and blows him/her off with an explosion. Silver Dollar Machine Gun (Final Smash) Million Gunman takes out a heavy machine gun saying "Assets are meant to be diverted" then fires dollar bills and silver dollars out of the machine gun. After 200 dollar bills and silver dollars, he throws the gun away. Victory Animations #Million Gunman spins his gun around then sheathes it saying "Do you love money like I do?" #Million Gunman shoots coinc out of his gun and says "Fuck you! I shoot MONEY!" #Million Gunman sniffs a dollar bill and says "Well, time to launder." On-Screen Appearance Million gunman walks out of a vault door and says "I'm not going to easy on you!" Trivia *Million Gunman's rival is a British female assassin named Lien Neville. *Million Gunman shares his English voice actor with Colonel Roy Campbell Captain Vladimir, Ukano and Ymir. *Million Gunman shares his Japanese voice actor with Hikaru Kotobuki. *Million Gunman shares his French voice actor with Feng Wei, Jing, Olimar, Genjuro Kibagami, Haohmaru and Elder Astor. *Million gunman shares his German voice actor with Lu Meng, Tiger Mask, Cavity Goon and Vincenzo "Vinny" Santorini. *Million Gunman shares his Arabic voice actor with Beautiful Suzuka. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers